Jiwa Sang Pohon
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Setiap kali aku melewati hutan ini, selalu terdapat satu pohon raksasa yang membuat tatapanku terpaku sesaat. Kudengar, pohon yang selalu menarik perhatianku ini berumur lebih dari seratus tahun dan kudengar, ada penghuninya...


**Catatan pengarang**: untuk pertama kalinya aku mencoba membuat fanfic dengan nuansa indonesia. Aku sadar, aku ini orang indonesia, mengapa tidak mencoba memajukan negriku sendiri meski hanya sekali saja? Yah, meski aku gagal mecoba mengubah image hantu indo (kata temanku itu ga boleh, hantu itu kepercayaan orang tua) tapi aku mungkin mencoba mengampanyekan sekali saja tentang go green. Baca dan komentar ya! :D

**Jiwa Sang Pohon**

Setiap malam, aku berjalan melewati hutan yang gelap menuju ke rumah. Cahaya bulan adalah satu-satunya penerang yang kuandalkan saat melewati hutan rimbun ini.

Setiap kali aku melewati hutan ini, selalu terdapat satu pohon raksasa yang membuat tatapanku terpaku sesaat. Kudengar, pohon yang selalu menarik perhatianku ini berumur lebih dari seratus tahun.

Tinggi pohon ini mungkin ada enampuluh meter lebih, dengan cabang dahan yang sangat banyak beserta daun hijaunya yang lebat.

Sesekali, aku pernah mendengar isak tangis dari arah pohon ini. Ada yang mengatakan, beberapa orang pernah melihat seorang anak kecil menangis sedang duduk di atas cabang pohon setinggi lima meter ini, ada yang bilang bahwa itu adalah tuyul.

Banyak orang yang menganggap pohon ini keramat karena mereka sering melihat tuyul disana. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak percaya akan hantu, kuyakin ada orang iseng yang sengaja menangis di sana untuk membuat warga yang tinggal di sekitar hutan ini cemas.

Kebetulan sekali, saat aku pulang melewati hutan di malam hari, aku merasa mendengar isak tangis dari atas pohon keramat itu. Aku yakin, pasti ada seseorang berada di atas sana dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa tuyul itu tidak ada!

Kuputuskan untuk memanjat pohon keramat ini dan membuktikan bahwa ada orang iseng di atas sana.

Dari bawah sini, aku memang seperti melihat sosok anak kecil –kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun– berpakaian lusuh menangis di atas sana. Jika dipikirkan secara logika, aku cukup penasaran, bagaimana mungkin ada anak kecil yang bisa memanjat ke dahan pohon setinggi lima meter ini? Bagiku yang remaja saja sulit menaiki pohon hingga tiga meter, bagaimana dengan anak kecil tersebut?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa merinding. Melihat anak kecil itu bersinar di tengah kegelapan ini, itu suesuatu yang sangat tidak wajar. Dia terus menangis, tidak menyadari kehadiranku –atau sengaja mengacuhkanku– yang sudah berhasil sampai di dahan pohon raksasa, tempatnya duduk.

Keringat dingin memenuhi dahiku. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, berusaha untuk tidak lari setelah susah payah memanjat pohon.

Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan baik untuk mengusir tuyul itu, sehingga pohon ini bebas dari mahluk-mahluk halus. Mungkinkah aku akan terkena kutukan karena mengganggunya? Aku tidak tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali. Ini demi kebaikan seluruh orang yang tinggal di sekitar sini...

Aku menelan ludah, berjalan mendekati tuyul tersebut dengan perlahan. Dia terus menangis, seakan-akan tidak melihatku –kuyakin dia menyadari kehadiranku, tangisannya sempat terhenti beberapa detik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya tuyul itu, masih menangis.

Meski menangis, tidak tampak air mata di matanya. Aku dapat melihat jelas bentuk wajahnya, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil normal, memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat, sama seperti warna kayu ini. Matanya berwarna birunya terlihat sedih, sedih terhadap sesuatu...

"Aku ingin kau pergi, keberadaanmu mengganggu ketenangan penduduk yang tinggal di sini," jawabku dengan tenang, berusaha menutupi rasa takut yang kurasakan.

Dia terdiam, lalu kembali menangis. Dia mengacuhkanku dan terus menangis tanpa air mata. Sebagai manusia yang masih memiliki hati dan perasaan, tentunya aku merasa ikut sedih mendengar tangisan tanpa air mata itu. Hatiku tergerak untuk bertanya padanya, apa yang membuatnya menangis?

Meski seharusnya aku menjauhi mahluk halus seperti tuyul ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba mencari tahu mengapa dia menghuni di pohon ini, bukan?

"Hei..." Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya, meski sebenarnya aku masih takut dengannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah dia jahat atau tidak.

Dia tetap menangis, mengacuhkanku.

"Hei...," panggilku sekali lagi.

Dia tetap mengacuhkanku.

"Hei!" Kali ini aku memanggilnya dengan tegas dan dia terkejut.

"A-apa?" Tanyanya dengan takut.

Lucu sekali, seharusnya aku yang takut, bukan dia...

"Mengapa kau menjadi penghuni pohon ini? Dan mengapa kau selalu menangis?" Tanyaku dengan tenang, kali ini, rasa takut yang kurasakan telah berkurang.

"Aku memang selalu disini, sejak dulu..." Jawabnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Dan penyebabmu menangis?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

Dia terdiam sejenak. "Temanku menghilang, mereka mati satu per satu setiap harinya," jawabnya sambil menatap kebawah dan aku tidak ingin menatap kebawah, aku takut jatuh jika melihat ke bawah.

"Temanmu? Memangnya tuyul punya teman?" Tanyaku heran.

Dia lalu menatapku, terlihat heran juga. "Memangnya salah kalau punya teman? Lagipula aku bukan tuyul."

"Kau bukan tuyul?" Aku bertambah heran.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan."

"Kalau begitu, kau ini apa? Hantu penasaran?"

"Bukan."

Kami berdua terdiam.

"Aku adalah aku," jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku selalu di sini, sejak pohon ini tumbuh bersamaku."

"Sejak pohon ini tumbuh?" Aku semakin heran mendengarnya.

"Iya, sejak pohon ini tumbuh," jawabnya sambil menatapku. "Aku tidak memiliki teman mengobrol. Teman-temanku mati sebelum mereka dapat berbicara seperti diriku. Hanya aku yang paling tua di antara seluruh penghuni hutan ini, mereka selalu mati ketika berumur satu tahun." Dia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Mereka yang kau maksud itu siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Mereka, para pohon yang ditebang. Ketika mereka berumur antara lima hingga sepuluh tahun, mereka ditebang. Jika diukur dari umur manusia, setiap pohon umur sepuluh tahun, berarti sama dengan satu tahun umur manusia. Umur kami sangat panjang, bisa sampai seribu tahun, tapi sekarang, tidak ada lagi pohon yang berumur diatas seratus tahun, selain aku saja..." Dia menangis kembali.

Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya. Perkataannya memang mengingatkan akan hutan-hutan yang semakin sedikit, akibat pembakaran hutan atau pun beralih fungsi. Ada pula pembalakan hutan liar, mereka menebang pohon secara ilegal dan menjual kayu-kayu hasil tebangan...

"Jadi, kau selalu terlihat menangis karena ada pohon yang ditebang?" Tanyaku menyimpulkan.

Dia mengangguk. "Mungkin, sebentar lagi aku pun akan menghilang. Kau bilang aku ini mengganggu, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa dapat tamparan keras oleh perkataannya. Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak dulu penduduk sekitar sini berkata hanya melihatnya, bukan diganggu olehnya dan aku mengatakan dia ini pengganggu? Aku sudah berprasangka buruk padanya yang bukan seorang tuyul seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Dia hanyalah jiwa pohon yang bersedih atas tewasnya pohon-pohon yang ditebang oleh kami, manusia yang egois. Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, menyiksa begitu banyak tanaman dan hewan demi kepentingan kami.

Begitu banyak nyawa yang menghilang akibat keegoisan manusia dan kami...

Kami sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya, menganggap semua hal itu adalah kewajaran.

Kami lupa, bahwa benda yang selalu tumbuh dan besar juga mempunyai jiwa. Jika tidak, mereka mungkin tidak akan dapat berkembang, menjadi besar dan kuat, sama seperti manusia. Jadi wajar saja dia bersedih melihat pohon-pohon yang ditebang...

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud jahat," kataku sambil menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti..." Dia masih terlihat sedih.

Sejak hari itu, aku menjadi lebih sering mengunjungi pohon raksasa itu. Setiap kali melewati hutan, kusadari semakin banyak pohon yang berkurang. Pohon-pohon yang menghilang terus merambat hingga mendekati pohon raksasa itu. Aku pun merasa khawatir melihatnya, kuyakin tidak lama lagi, pohon raksasa itu akan ditebang juga oleh penebangan ilegal yang tidak pernah ditindak.

Mereka terus menyogok polisi agar penebangan ini dapat terus berjalan. Rasanya aku geram sekali mengetahuinya. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Jika polisi memihak mereka, aku pun tidak berdaya.

"Kau tahu, aku mendengar tangisan yang memilukan dari pohon-pohon yang tersisa, mereka takut ditebang dan mati. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong mereka...," kata jiwa pohon raksasa itu.

Belakangan ini, dia selalu menceritakan banyak hal padaku –ketika aku datang mengunjunginya di malam hari, mulai dari bagaimana dia ditanam, bagaimana dia dirawat, dan besarnya kasih sayang orang yang merawatnya hingga dia berusia tigapuluh tahun...

"Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..." Aku menatap bintang di langit dengan wajah sedih.

"Seandainya mereka berhenti membunuh kami..." Dia terlihat sangat sedih.

Aku terdiam dan menghela napas. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau memiliki nama?"

"Sora," jawabnya sambil menatap langit. "Yang berarti langit. Orang yang menanamku menamaiku Sora karena dia ingin, aku tumbuh setinggi mungkin, mendekati langit biru di atas. Dia juga bermimpi, mungkin aku dapat tumbuh hingga mendekati bintang di langit, dia sangat ingin mengambil bintang di langit."

"Mimpi yang sangat kekanak-kanakan...," komentarku.

"Sangat. Maka dari itu dia berhenti merawatku tujuh puluh tahun lalu..." Dia menutup mata saat mengatakannya, lalu membukanya, menatapiku. "Bagiku, dia sudah seperti teman. Meski dia selalu bicara padaku yang tidak pernah membalas perkataannya, aku senang mendengar semua yang dikatakannya. Sangat senang..." Dia terlihat menangis.

Aku dapat mengerti rasa kesepian yang dialaminya. Kesedihan yang sangat dalam, dicampur akan kerinduan dalam. Merasa ditinggalkan, dilupakan, dan selalu disakiti. Dia hanya bisa menangis, menunggu ditebang dan mati, tidak berdaya untuk melawan, dan pasrah akan semua yang terjadi padanya.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, harus. Jika tidak ada yang ingin menolongnya karena mereka takut padanya, maka aku harus menolongnya. Dia hanyalah sebuah pohon yang tidak berdaya dan pasrah akan segala hal yang terjadi padanya. Aku harus melindunginya, bukan hanya dia, tapi juga seluruh pohon yang ada, untuk menyelamat bumi.

Bumi semakin panas, akibat pohon yang terus menghilang. Pohon berfungsi menyerap sinar matahari dan digunakan untuk berfotosintetis, sehingga tidak membuat bumi panas.

"Sora, mungkin, aku akan mencoba sebisaku menolongmu dan juga pohon-pohon yang tersisa," kataku sambil menatapnya.

Dia tersenyum sedih. "Selamat mencoba."

Semenjak itu, aku berusaha mengampanyekan anti pembalakan hutan dan hasilnya buruk, tidak terlalu banyak yang tertarik dan pohon-pohon di sekitar Sora terus berkurang. Kesadaran mereka atas alam yang berharga ini sangat minim, mereka lebih mementingkan keegoisan mereka sendiri daripada memikirkan dampak berkurangnya hutan.

Aku frustasi melihatnya. Mengapa mereka tidak mau mengerti! Apakah mereka tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan pohon-pohon itu? Tidak, mereka memang tidak mendengarnya karena pohon itu bisu. Mereka selalu diam, tidak pernah mengeluh atas perlakuan manusia pada mereka, meski hati para pohon sedih, sakit, dan terluka...

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah berusaha keras melindungiku," kata Sora sambil menatapku.

Hutan-hutan di sekitarnya sudah tinggal beberapa saja, mungkin sudah kurang dari seratus pohon? Yang pasti, sudah dapat dihitung meski aku malas menghitung satu per satu pohon yang ada.

Aku menghela napas, sungguh menyedihkan. Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku masih ingat dengan jelas lebatnya hutan ini hingga dapat membuat siapa pun tersesat jika masih asing dengan hutan ini. Tapi sekarang? Jika kau jalan lurus terus, maka dalam beberapa puluh menit kau sudah keluar dari hutan ini.

Mengapa mereka pada acuh atas hutan yang semakin gundul? Apakah mereka tidak mengetahui fungsi hutan yang dapat menyimpan jutaan kubik air hujan? Hutan dapat menyimpan cadangan air tanah bagi penduduk yang tinggal disekitar hutan, mereka tidak akan mengalami kekeringan jika hutan itu tetap ada...

"Hei, sejak kita bertemu, kau belum pernah menyebutkan namamu," kata Sora sambil menatapku.

"Riku, yang berarti daratan. Orang tuaku menamaiku Riku karena ingin aku mempunyai wawasan luas, seluas daratan di bumi. Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki wawasan seluas daratan, aku hanyalah manusia biasa dengan memori terbatas..." Aku tertawa miris, karena bagi setiap orang tua, nama adalah doa. Sayangnya, doa itu tidak terwujud.

"Tidak apa-apa, paling tidak, kau tidak sejahat mereka yang selalu menebang pohon-pohon. Semakin hari, tangisan kesedihan dari pohon-pohon yang tersisa semakin kuat, aku merasa sedih mendengarnya..." Seperti biasanya, dia mulai menangis akan ketidak berdayaan dirinya.

Hatiku perih melihatnya menangis, perjuanganku selama beberapa minggu ini tidak membuahkan hasil sedikit pun...

Saat aku pulang kerumahku, sekitar pukul satu pagi, aku melihat orang-orang berkumpul di depan rumahku, mereka terlihat marah sambil membawa obor.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku menghampiri mereka.

"Riku, benarkah kau berteman dengan seorang tuyul?" Tanya Pak RT, mewakili yang lain.

Dahiku berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya? Bagi mereka, tuyul adalah mahluk pengganggu, sedangkan Sora, dia bukan tuyul, tapi jiwa sebuah pohon.

"Tidak," jawabku dengan jujur.

"Jangan bohong! Ada beberapa saksi melihatmu sedang duduk di atas pohon keramat bersama tuyul yang pernah dilihat oleh orang-orang!" Salah seorang warga terlihat marah.

"Dia bukan tuyul," kataku dengan tenang tapi marah, tersinggung mengatakan Sora adalah tuyul.

"Dia itu mahluk halus! Kau pasti berteman dengannya karena ingin menggunakannya untuk hal-hal buruk!" Salah satu penduduk menuduhku.

"Tidak!" Aku membantah tuduhan itu. "Kalian tidak mengerti! Dia itu jiwa pohon keramat! Dia selalu menangis melihat pohon-pohon di sekitarnya ditebang!" Aku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ah! Jangan bohong! Lebih baik kita bakar pohon itu! Biar tuyul itu pergi dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi!"

"Ayo!" Seru yang lain. "Bakar pohon itu!"

"Jangan!" Aku geram mendengar mereka hendak membakar pohon raksasa.

Tapi apa daya, aku rubuh dihajar oleh puluhan masa yang marah, tidak mampu mencegah mereka membakar pohon raksasa tersebut. Mengapa mereka harus membunuhnya? Mengapa tidak aku saja? Dia tidak salah apa-apa, begitu juga aku. Mengapa...

Aku berusaha bangun, memaksakan diri berlari meski tubuhku terasa sakit luar biasa. Aku harus mencegah mereka, paling tidak, jika memang aku harus mati agar pohon raksasa tersebut selamat, tidak apa-apa. Hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya yang telah sengsara lama. Aku tidak bisa mencegah penebangan pohon, tidak bisa melindungi teman-temannya, dan kalau sekarang aku tidak mampu melindunginya, itu berarti aku sama sekali tidak berguna...

Mereka terlihat menyiram bensin diatas akar pohon, hendak menyalakan api...

"Hentikan!" Teriakku dengan marah dan langsung memukul orang yang hendak membakar pohon tersebut. "Tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa para pohon ini menangis! Mereka sedih akibat banyak pohon yang ditebang! Mereka tidak berdaya! Mereka sengsara! Mereka selalu disakiti! Dan kalian! Kalian hanya akan menambah penderitaan pohon raksasa ini!" Teriakku sekuat tenaga.

Mereka semua terdiam...

Aku terengah-engah kehabisan napas sambil menahan seluruh tubuhku yang sakit.

"Berhentilah menyakitinya...," kataku memohon.

Kulihat api dari obor yang terjatuh –saat aku memukul orang yang hendak membakar pohon– menjalar melalui daun kering, menuju kearah pohon besar yang tersiram bensin.

Pohon tersebut mulai terbakar, aku berusaha keras memadamkan api itu sendirian, mereka tidak ingin menolongku yang telah mereka anggap gila karena mau berteman dengan mahluk halus. Bensin yang tersiram di batang pohon membuat api itu cepat membesar dan semakin sulit kupadamkan...

"Sora! Bertahanlah!" Kataku setengah mati memadamkan api, rasa ingin menangis melihat apinya sulit dipadamkan. "Hei! Mengapa kalian diam saja!" Kataku memarahi.

Mereka diam, tidak ingin membantu...

Api itu menjalar keatas hingga dua meter. Sudah tidak mungkin dipadamkan lagi...

Tidak...

Aku menatap keatas, melihat kearah ranting dimana Sora biasa duduk bersamaku. Kulihat dia menatapku dari atas sana, tersenyum sedih.

"Sora..." Aku menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

Mereka semua yang melihat sosok Sora menjadi ketakutan dan lari menjauh.

"Kurasa, ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir, Riku," katanya dari atas sana.

"Sora..." Aku tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. "Maaf," hanya kata itu yang terlintas di kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Riku, seperti katamu dulu, aku adalah pengganggu. Manusia tidak senang atas kehadiranku, mereka membenciku," katanya dengan sedih.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak membencimu...," bantahku.

Dia tersenyum sedih. "Jika aku menghilang, bisakah kau menanam pohon di sini? Meski kau tidak bisa mencegah mereka menebang pohon-pohon yang ada di sini, paling tidak, kau masih bisa menanami pohon-pohon baru, pengganti yang ditebang. Rawatlah mereka hingga besar, sama seperti kau merawat seorang bayi manusia," katanya memohon.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menahan tangis, sedih tidak mampu menyelamatkannya...

Pohon raksasa tersebut terbakar hingga habis. Suasana hutan terasa hening, seakan-akan merasa sedih atas matinya pohon raksasa tersebut. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari pohon raksasa itu, yang tersisa hanyalah serpihan abu pembakaran...

Tepat sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sesuai janjiku, aku menanam pohon baru di tempat pohon raksasa itu terbakar dan merawatnya hingga pohon ini tinggi, tingginya kira-kira sepuluh meter lebih.

Meski pohon yang kutanam tidak sama dengan pohon sebelumnya, kuyakin Sora tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Begitu banyak pohon yang kutanam di hutan ini, dan hanya pohon ini yang kuberi perawatan spesial. Aku menamainya sama seperti Sora, dengan harapan sama ketika dia diberi nama, yaitu dapat tumbuh tinggi setinggi langit biru di atas. Aku juga berharap, bahwa aku dapat menemuinya lagi...

Dan kurasa, harapan itu tidak akan terwujud. Karena jika pohon yang berusia sepuluh tahun sama dengan manusia berusia satu tahun, maka dibutuhkan sembilanpuluh tahun lagi agar aku dapat bertemu dengan roh pohon ini.

Kurasa, aku akan mewarisi harapan ini pada keturunanku saja, yang masih memiliki harapan besar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi...

**Selesai.**

**Catatan pengarang: **Pohon adalah mahluk hidup juga, usia pohon lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan manusia. Aku menyadari itu saat kakakku bicara soal usia kucing yang rata-rata hanya sepuluh tahun. Dia bilang: kucing ini berusia tiga tahun, bisa dikatakan dia lebih tua darimu karena jika dihitung dalam usia manusia, seharusnya kucing ini berusia tigapuluh tahun, maka dari itu kau harus menghormatinya.

Maka dari itu, banyak pohon yang masih bayi dibunuh, menyedihkan bukan? Cobalah menanam pohon dan mengerti perasaan pohon tersebut. Bukankah tidak enak terkena matahari terus menerus, terkadang tidak mendapatkan air, kedinginan terkena hujan, dan terkadang tewas tersambar petir...

Hargailah pohon. :)

Komentarnya?


End file.
